My Life As A Shadow
by Jyuzou
Summary: My take on Tatsumaru's storyline in Tenchu 2. Please note that I do not own any rights to Tenchu, including use of character names, themes and situations.
1. Prologue

My Life As A Shadow

* * *

Prologue

"_A Ninja forever seeks a place to die. Although your methods are wrong, this is mine."_

_She raised her head to meet his eyes, tears finally breaking through her usual cold glare as her expression softened, melting before him._

_"But… why?" She whispered. Tears now flowed freely down her cheek, and her lower lip quivered a bit as she spoke._

_"Because your dream is worth dying for." He said solemnly, stealing one final gaze at her crystal blue eyes, now a glistening pool reflected in the moonlight, before turning and jumping off the balcony and into the shadows below.  
_


	2. Chapter I

My Life As A Shadow

* * *

Chapter I – New Leader

Tatsumaru walked slowly up the path towards Shiunsai's quarters, enjoying the light breeze that slowly picked up every now and again. Summer was slowly coming to an end, and the once beautiful Sakura trees within the village had shed their vibrant pink and purple pedals all over the path.

Tatsumaru smiled, watching the breeze pick up some pedals and whirl them about. It reminded him of the festivals; so long ago it seemed now; in which little girls and boys would gather thousands of Sakura pedals into old sacks or satchels and throw them along their path proudly, marching in parades with their wooden masks and pin wheels.

Tatsumaru shook his head, gathering his composure as he saw Ayame and Rikimaru on the path not far ahead. He would be taking them on their first real assignment at some point today. Master Shiunsai had summoned him earlier and informed him that the students must be ready, but he hadn't said anything specific on the matter.

Tatsumaru shrugged to himself. It was probably a simple matter of clearing some bandits from a village. Then again, there had been a look in Master Shiunsai's eyes, his withered face, forever tired, contorted into a look of strife.

Tatsumaru sighed. He had known Master Shiunsai as long as he could; yet to this day he could never fully read his motives for certain. And at times like this, it was frustrating, as he was never certain whether or not Master Shiunsai was about to entitle him to a great, onerous task, or a quick, easy job.

The smell of Ayame's perfume brought Tatsumaru back from his thoughts, making him stop only a mere foot behind her and Rikimaru. Would he really have walked into them had he not smelled the familiar scent of white plum blossom? He quickly scanned the scene, dropping to a kneel as he saw the others already doing so. He stared up at the great wooden house that always had and always will overlook Azuma Village from its perch atop the great rocks protruding from Shingetsu Falls. Truly the most spectacular…

Ayame grunted softly, snapping him from his dream again.

Without turning to face him, she whispered in a low voice, "Master is finally bestowing Izayoi to one of us. He hasn't said yet, but I know…"

The doors to the great house slid open almost silently, and Master Shiunsai walked out, staring over them, Izayoi in hand.

"Students, I grow old with each day. Old and tired. It is time, I am afraid, to appoint the next great leader of the Azuma Ninja."

He gave a moment for Rikimaru and Ayame to gasp in unison, his lips curling up a bit from the sides at their youthful awe.

He then turned his gaze to Tatsumaru, holding up Izayoi.

"Tatsumaru," He paused, listening to both Ayame and Rikimaru utter in disbelief under their breath once more, before continuing. "I have raised you like you were my own, and taught you everything I know. And now you are passing your knowledge onto Ayame and Rikimaru. There is little else I can do." He stepped forward, using his free hand to signal the three to stand. He then walked toward them, Rikimaru and Ayame parting on each end so that Tatsumaru was dead in front of his gaze, and held Izayoi out to him.

Tatsumaru's eyes moved from Izayoi, to his master, then back to Izayoi, as he allowed Master Shiunsai to lay it in his hands. His fingers slowly coiled around the sheath, the pearl engraved on it reflecting the sun into his eyes and making him squint.

He finally held Izayoi firmly with one hand in front of him, his other hand clenching into a fist as he held it over his hammering heart.

"Master…" He gazed into Shiunsai's eyes, and could say no more.

Shiunsai smiled at him for a second, before addressing them all in a serious tone at last.

"Gohda Castle is under attack." He waited until Rikimaru and Ayame had composed themselves before continuing. "Lady Kei and Princess Kiku are in danger. I need you three there at once." He nodded once at Tatsumaru. "You will lead them tonight. Go now."

The three bowed quickly, and then turned and ran down the path to gather equipment.

* * *

Tatsumaru tapped the door to Ayame's room lightly enough so that it was only just audible over the cicadas outside. The door slid open a crack, allowing him to proceed in.

He entered her room, sliding the door closed behind him as he saw the pale glow of her naked back before him, her short red peony kimono held down over the back of her legs as she hesitated to put it on. He noted that the smell of plum was already gone.

"I was going to remind you about your perfume, but…"

She turned around to face him, pulling the kimono onto her shoulders so that it covered her breasts.

"Congrats, Tatsu. I'm so happy for you." She nodded once towards Izayoi, which lay straight across his lower back, and took a step towards him, extending her hand to rest on his cheek, stroking it softly with the back of her nails.

His face softened as he scanned her nubile form, its pale glow exposed in a stripe from her hips up to her neck. He stared at her curves hungrily, but he had to keep reminding himself that he was nineteen, and that was much too old and age for a sixteen year old that he helped bring up himself.

She smiled at his gaze, placing her other hand on his cheek and, stepping forward, stood on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

She stared up at him innocently. "Tatsu, you know that I love you so."

His cheeks were burning. He returned her gaze, nodding slowly.

"Can't you say you love me too?" She pouted, making his cheeks grow hotter.

"I do love you, you know that." He pulled her into an embrace, his massive frame easily dwarfing her as she smiled, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. "Ayame…" He let go hesitantly, stepping back.

She frowned, turning her back to him. "I have to focus on my work, I know." She paused, before adding darkly, "I'm not permitted to love you, or worthy of your love…" Her voice cracked on the last words, her charade breaking.

Tears threatened the corners of her eyes, and just then she saw those perfectly chiseled arms appear around her waist and tie her kimono shut. They then came to rest at her belly, pulling her back into another embrace.

"You know that once Gohda brings peace to this region, we will no longer be needed. And then…"

Tears fell from her eyes, this time from joy. "We can be married… And live happily ever after." She added, remembering her younger self saying the same words.

"And we'll live under a great, big, beautiful Cherry Tree…"

If not for the sincerity beneath his tone, she would have elbowed him for mocking her dream. She just smiled instead, enjoying the moment with her Tatsu. It would be a long time before their next.


End file.
